The Burrow's Magic
by ladyluckx13
Summary: THis is another love story about Suzanne Prewett, but this time it's with Harry Potter. What will happen when they both stay at the Burrow, and first meet? M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. R&R!


* * *

A/N : Know that I am a true Harry/Ginny fan, but this is one I just felt like writing. I still love and support Harry/Ginny.

"Ronny," Suzanne said running at her cousin as she arrived at the Burrow. She hadn't spent a summer there in years, and she missed her family, her dad's youngest sister, Molly Weasley, was her favorite aunt and she missed her dearly. She ran to her red haired cousin as he and his sister, Ginny, stood in the doorway.

Ginny ran to her and the girls engulfed one another in a huge hug. "Suzanne, we've missed you," Ginny said into Suzanne's beach blonde hair. Suzanne didn't look much like her cousins, she was almost a spitting image of her mother, she got her father's temper though.

"I missed you guys," she said kissing her cousin's cheeks as Ronald ran to hug Suzanne as well. "So, Ronny, where's this Hermione you keep talking about?" she asked him.

Ronald turned a bright shade of red and looked at the ground, mumbling, "She'll be here tomorrow."

Suzanne laughed and pulled her cousin to her in a noogie hug. "What about you tonic?" she asked. Tonic was a nickname Suzanne gave Ginny years ago, they had their own language as kids.

Ginny laughed, "Neville isn't coming. He may come and visit us, though," she said, Suzanne caught the hope in her voice and smiled at Ginny before giving her a small wink when Ronald turned his back. "You get your own room this year," Ginny said, pulling Suzanne out of her trance.

"Oh, you guys don't have to do that," she smiled hugging them.

"Well it's sort of your own room, you have to share with Ron's friend. Ron's room is too small for him and Harry, and I already have Hermione in my room," Ginny said quickly hoping her cousin wouldn't be mad.

"Oh, okay," Suzanne said rather indifferent to the situation. "When do I meet my roomie?" she joked as they walked to the house.

"Tomorrow."

As Suzanne pushed the back door to the Burrow open, Molly ran and hugged her favorite neice. "SUZANNE" she screamed kissing and hugging her. It had been almost five years since they'd seen one another and they looked different. "You've grown up, and you've got your boobies," she smiled, making Suzanne laugh.

It was hard to embarrass Suzanne, she didn't embarrass easy, that's for sure. She smiled and hugged her aunt, "Aunt Molly, I've always had my boobies, they just actually became visible now that I actually wear shirts that fit," she laughed, getting laughs from most of the Weasley family.

There was a short silence, then George flooed his way over. Suzanne smiled and ran to him, "Georseph," she said, loving the nickname she'd given him when she was about six. She'd called him that ever since. The two hugged and exchanged greetings.

The Burrow looked almost exactly the same as it did years ago. Still the same old home, with chipped wallpaper and a very homely feeling. She'd loved going to the Burrow as a kid. Her cousins loved quidditch, and she loved to watch. She herself was different kind of athelete. She was a singer, she sang everything and loved it, she sounded pretty as well. She was also a unicorn rider, she was a maiden, she was kind to nature and the animals loved her. She thought of her self like princess in a muggle disney movie. She loved that the Burrow was by the wooods, she often went out there at night, and would wander aimlessly. Ronald often compared her to a young girl named Luna Lovegood, apparently they were both in dream like trances most of the time.

The next day Hermione and Harry showed up at about 10 hundred. Suzanne was out in the woods when they arrived, picking wildflowers and feeding the wolves. She wasn't afraid of any animal, which isn't too bad considering the animals didn't approach her fearfully.

"SUZANNE," Ron's voice came echoing into the woods. Suzanne came running out of the woods, a rather large wolf looking thing following her. "What the bloody hell is that?" Ronald asked fearfully pointing to the large black animal trotting happily behind her.

"Oh, that's Newfy. He's a dog, he must have run away from home, I found him in the woods and he followed me, so I'm going to keep him," she said as the dog sat by her feet, nudging her legs, until she bent down to pet him. She looked up after a few moments and stood up, "Oh shit, I'm sorry," she said wiping the dog hair off of her hands, "I'm Suzanne, you must me Hermione and Harry," she smiled extending her hand.

Hermione and Harry looked at her and forced smiles to their faces, and noticed the pajamas she still wore, "Slytherin?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit more crude than she intended.

Suzanne laughed, "Yes, well we are the best house," she said puffing out her chest. After rather harsh looks from Ginny and Ronald, she laughed a little harder, "I'm kidding. But yeah, I'm a Slytherin, apparently I'm a bit too sarcastic and don't take anything seriously," she said rolling her eyes.

Harry and Hermione smiled, a bit relieved and looked at the short blonde girl in front of them. She only stood about 5'2, with naturally blonde hair and large blue eyes. "Hermione, Ginny, Harry and I are going swimming, would you like to join?" Ronald asked, smiling at her.

Suzanne looked at them and shook her head, "Newfy, here, needs a bath... badly. So I'm going to go do that," she said rather sadly.

"Give him a bath down by the pond," Hermione suggested with a smile. Suzanne smiled and nodded her head, and the trio and Ginnny headed to the pond followed by Suzanne and Newfy.

Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny stripped down to their bathing suits and went for a swim in the pond as Suzanne fought to clean Newfy, successfully soaking her clothes. As everyone began to leave Suzanne peeled off her shirt and jeans, standing her bra and knickers.

"Suzanne!" Ronald said in shock, "What are you doing?" he demanded standing in front of her so Harry couldn't see her.

"Well Ronald, I thought maybe I'd give Harry a glimpse of what he gets tok share a room with," Suzanne answered nonchalantly as Harry's face brightened. "Kidding Ronny, I'm soaked. I'm gonna wring out my clothes. Tell Aunt Molly that I probably won't make dinner," Suzanne told Ronald as she waded into the water with Newfy.

"I can't leave you alone out here, it's almost dark," Ronald told her, stopping in place, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Harry, be so kind as to stay with her?" Ginny asked him, looking at Harry as he stood silently beside a tree.

"Um, okay," Harry said nodding his head before looking at Ronald. Ronald nodded his head and walked over, taking Hermione's hand and walked back with to the home with her and Ginny.

There was a long silence as Harry stood watching Suzanne wade in the water, Newfy splashing his huge black paws around her happily. She giggled as Newfy splashed the cold water onto her and splashed the dog back. Harry couldn't help but notice Suzanne's cute, petite form. She was very thin, but short. She was very fit with strong legs and a six pack.

"Something catch your eye, Harry?" she asked him, smirking a little.

"Oh, um sorry," he apologized immediately.

Suzanne laughed and looked over at him, "Don't apologize. I suppose you often feel everything is your fault," she said looking up at him in time to see him shrug his shoulders. "Your posture gives you away. You are rather hunched over, showing that you don't have much faith in yourself," she said smiling a little.

Harry cracked a smile, and looked over at her, "All that just by looking at me. I'd say you know me pretty well," he said, nodding at her.

She smiled and looked at Newfy, and slippped on a rock, falling into the water. "Oh shit," she said flopping into the water. Newfy immediately ran to her, able to keep her head above water.

Harry reacted quickly as well and tore his shirt off and ran into the water. He swept her up into his arms and gently walked her to shore. "Are you alright?" he asked her, pushing the hair out of her large dark orbs. Suzanne nodded her head and attempted to stand, grunting a bit in pain. "I can heal it for you," Harry offered, putting a hand gently on her leg. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked at him, nodding for him to do so. He touched her leg with wand and whispered a healing curse.

She rotated her leg and looked at him, "Thanks," she said rather quietly.

That night they went to the room they were to share, and noticed that there was one queen size bed. "Up for a little fun, Harry?" Suzanne asked him flirtaciously, laughing as he turned pink. "How about we switch who sleeps on the bed?" she suggest and he nodded in agreement.

"You first," he said motioning for her to sleep in the bed. She smiled and they went downstairs for tea and krumpets before turning in for the night.

"Oh, dears I do hope you all sleep well. I'm turning for the night," Molly said and Arthur bid them good night before following his wife to their personal chambers.

"I'm following suit, good night all," Suzanne said.

"Me too," Harry said following her up the stairs. When they got to the room they noticed there was absolutely no heat. Suzanne rolled her eyes, Ginny had to have something to do with this. She's always trying to set Suzanne up with someone, who better than the best friend of the Weasley family.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor you'll be much too cold. Sleep in the bed with me," Suzanne offered and Harry didn't fight her. He hated being cold.

The next few days went by much the same, Suzanne and Harry would causually flirt, both wanting more, slowly falling for one another. Suzanne sat alone in a far away tree, watching as her cousins and their friends play quidditch, "Well this is a bit too much excitement for me," she said jumping from the tree and her and Newfy headed toward the forest. She went out and sat on a tree stump, watching the thestrals graze, throwing Newfy a stick. She was startled out of her forgotten daydream when she heard footsteps behind her.

Suzanne turned immediately to see Harry walking towards her, "Hey there stranger," she said with a big smile. Harry laughed and walked over to her.

"So this is where you disappear to for hours at a time, what's so great about this place?" he asked her, looking around at the darkening forest and grazing thestrals.

Suzanne shrugged her shoulders, "I'm an animal person. I prefer their company to that of humans," she told him with a small smile.

He smiled and looked at her, then out at the beauty that surrounded them. Newfy trotted over putting his head in Harry's lap. "Newfy really likes me," he said with a smile.

"That makes two of us then," she said smirking, biting her bottom lip.

Harry looked over at her and stared intently in her dark eyes, as they connected with his emerald green ones. He leaned toward her and was only inches from her face when Newfy hopped in between them and licked Suzanne's face. She giggled and began to pet Newfy, before getting up and heading back to the Burrow, but not before she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Later, promise."

Later that night, Harry was sitting on the bed, watching the back Suzanne as she hid behind a shade to change. He watched as she removed her clothing and put a silk nightie over her head. She emerged from behind the shade and looked at Harry. "You look beautiful," he told her simply.

She smiled sheepishly and blushed a little, before lying in the bed next to Harry. "I wanted to do this earlier," Harry said, leaning over her, resting his hand on her other side and touching his lips lightly to hers.

A bolt of electricity shot outside, and Suzanne pulled Harry closer to her. "I have fallen in love with you. I want to show how I feel," she whispered removing his shirt.

Harry paused and looked at her, "Are you sure?" The nod he received from her was all he needed. He bent to kiss her again, this time prying her mouth open a little with his tongue, letting his flirt with hers. She moaned a little into his mouth, smiling into the kiss.

As they kissed, she began to play with his boxer briefs, and he grew harder. She could feel his member pulsating against her leg, and she involuntarily thrust up at him. She moved against him making him harder, listening to him moan contently she moved above him and sat up a little. Harry helped her removed her shirt and went to bring her against him again. "Not yet," she whispered, sliding down his body. She slowly removed his briefs, lowering them a bit revealing his large member. Harry looked down at her, blushing a little and was put a bit at ease when she smiled at him. She then darted her tongue against the head before thrusting the entire thing into her mouth, taking Harry off guard. He thrust up involutarily and she put her hand over his sac. It didn't take Harry long to explode in her mouth.

Suzanne laughed and looked up at him, before kissing him gently. He rolled over on top of her, and kissed her again, this time letting his hand rest on her small breasts. He began to knead them in his hands, and brought his mouth to the left one and then the right one. Suzanne tossed her head back in ecstasy, running her hands through his hair. He smiled and brought his lips back to hers, "Make love to me, Harry," she whispered into his ear. He moved back a little to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, and she nodded her head. He brought his hands to her hips and slowly slid her knickers off, and hovered over her entrance.

"Be gentle, this is my first time," she whispered to him.

"Mine too," he whispered back, kissing her forehead lightly.

Harry slowly slid into her and a shot of pain burst through her. She let out a little yelp of pain and he stopped, kissing her wrinkled brow before thrusting in. Once in, he stayed put for a moment, until she nodded him on and he began to rhythmically thrust into her. She began to move in sync with him, and pleasure flooded her body, pulsating through her veins.

It was then that she knew... she'd waited all this time to have the perfect first experience, and she just had it. She was with her first love, and that was all that really mattered, but it was a bonus that it was somewhere they had become good friends and then lovers. Suzanne looked at Harry and smiled, he returned her smile and collapsed onto her.

"I love you, Suzanne Aurora Prewett," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," she said before lightly nibbling at his ear and kissing him again.


End file.
